Myrtle
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Kau seperti matahari, dan matahari membutuhkan bulan untuk melengkapinya./"Aku mencintaimu, tapi kau terlalu terang untukku."/"Kau harus berada di sisiku, dan hanya untukku."/ N.S. (Semi M/T-plus)


Huumm, Ivy bikin fic baru nich...selingan aja ox..

.

.

.

.

**Myrtle**

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto X Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Lime, OOC, AU, dll.

(*Maaf jika ada kesamaan tema dan kesalahan kata atau ketikan =.=*)

.

.

.

.

_Kau seperti matahari._

_Matahari yang bersinar terang di antara beribu cahaya lainnya. _

_Matahari yang menerangi kegelapan dan memberikan kesejukkan pada sekitarnya. _

_Matahari yang memberikan warna tersendiri di dalam kehidupan. _

_Membuatku terpaku mata tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan darimu. _

_Walau terasa dekat, kau sangat jauh hingga aku tidak mampu menggapaimu. _

_Namun, aku sadar diri, lebih baik aku tidak mendekatimu karena aku akan meredupkan cahayamu__._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hee? APAA?!"

"Aku sudah bilang, nilai ulangan matematikamu mendapat C-. Kau belajar tidak sih?"

Para guru yang berada di dalam ruang kantor itu menggelengkan kepala lelah, melihat tingkah biasa dari duo guru dan murid yang sama keras kepalanya. Guru bertag-name Iruka yang duduk di meja kerja dekat jendela, sedang melayani adu mulut pemuda berawak blesteran Amerika –rambut pirang, berkulit tan dengan mata biru Shappire—di hadapannya. Dari pembicaraan mereka berdua, sudah bisa ditebak jika masalahnya adalah nilai pelajaran sang pemuda yang merupakan siswa tahun kedua di Konoha Internasional High School.

"Aku sudah belajar sesuai materi, Iruka-sensei!" kata pemuda pirang bernama Naruto Namikaze tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu kenapa nilaimu bisa C-?" tanya balik pria berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi itu.

"Salahkan soalnya yang sulit kayak benang ruwet!"

**PLAAKK!**

"Itaii!"

"Itu nggak ada hubungannya, BAKA!" teriak Iruka jengkel selepas mengeplak puncak kepala pemuda pirang dengan map di tangannya. Naruto memanyunkan bibir sambil mengusap kepalanya sakit. "Pokoknya karena nilaimu yang paling rendah diantara teman sekelasmu, kau harus ikut ulangan perbaikkan."

"Haa?!"

"Kau harus menulis rumus dan jawaban dari 100 soal matematika yang aku berikan ini," tungkas Iruka galak sambil menyodorkan lembaran soal baru pada Naruto.

"TIDAAKK ADIILL!" teriak Naruto histeris sampai sanggup membuat orang-orang di dalam dan luar kantor menutup telinga mereka rapat. Menghindari tuli mendadak.

.

.

.

**Myrtle**

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda jangkung berambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, berjalan lunglai menyusuri koridor. Di tangannya terdapat lembaran kertas soal yang diberikan Iruka, Wali kelasnya. Aura seram yang menguar darinya sanggup membuat para murid di sekitarnya menyingkir memberi jalan. Takut jadi korban pelampiasannya mungkin. Ya, Naruto Namikaze memang dikenal sebagai pemuda onar di sekolahnya. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Yakuza legendaris di Konoha. Dia pandai bela diri dan Kendo tapi lemah soal pelajaran matematika. Meski anak Yakuza, Naruto tidak akan berkelahi bila tidak ditantang. Naruto mudah membaur dengan anak sebayanya, tidak memandang derajat atau status. Membuatnya disenangi banyak orang.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan menuju perpustakaan seraya menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa harus dia sendiri yang ikut ulangan perbaikkan? Apalagi matematika. Pelajaran yang dianggap paling sulit daripada berkelahi dengan cecunguk yang suka menantangnya. 'Kenapa harus ada matematika di dunia ini?!' pekiknya frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya kasar.

Begitu sampai di tempat yang dituju, Naruto membuka pintu perpustakaan tidak sabar. Penjaganya sampai terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibanting itu. Perpustakaan itu luas dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak berjejer. Lenggang karena hanya diisi beberapa murid yang ikut ulangan perbaikkan saja. Sementara murid yang lulus ulangan sudah pulang sejam lalu.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke sudut ruangan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan penjaga perpus padanya. Memilih tempat yang sunyi jauh dari gangguan. Saat matanya memandang buku-buku di rak yang dilewatinya, Shappire birunya menangkap seorang pemuda familiar berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu berdiri memunggunginya sambil berjinjit kaki. Mendongak ke atas dengan tangan bergetar yang terjulur ke salah satu rak buku. Sepertinya dia kesulitan mengambil buku yang ada di atas rak sana. Akhirnya, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda raven yang lebih pendek darinya. Dia mengulurkan tangan menggantikan si pemuda untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Nih," kata Naruto menyodorkan buku ke pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda raven dengan poni panjang di sisi wajahnya, menerimanya berlahan. Membuat Naruto menyadari siapa dia begitu melihat paras pemuda itu. "Lho, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Merasa namanya disebut, pemuda raven itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Onyxnya melebar tatkala bertemu muka dengan Naruto yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini 'kan jam ulangan perbaikkan?" tanya Naruto heran mengingat Sasuke adalah pemegang peringkat 1 di kelasnya. "Harusnya kau sudah pulang dari tadi, 'kan?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdiam. Hanya mengalihkan Onyx hitamnya ke buku tebal yang didekapnya di dada. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang Sasuke tanya sebelum ikut melihat buku yang dibawa pemuda itu. Tertulis 'Myrtle' di halaman cover judul buku, sebuah novel ternyata.

"Kau mau baca novel itu?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas Sasuke anggukan singkat. "Hoo, pantes kau belum pulang."

Saat Sasuke diam menatapnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tidak mengerti. Tapi begitu mata Sasuke tertuju pada lembaran di tangannya, Naruto tahu, "Oh, aku ikut ulangan perbaikkan matematika, jadi aku datang ke sini," jawabnya.

Sasuke membisu lagi. Membuat Naruto agak sensi. Lalu pemuda raven itu berjalan ke salah satu bangku, duduk di sana untuk membaca bukunya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong melihat tingkahnya. Menghela nafas, pemuda tan itu akhirnya memilih duduk di depan Sasuke berniat mengerjakan soal dari wali kelasnya.

Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun selain bunyi lembaran kertas dari novel yang dibalikkan Sasuke. Naruto merasa salah tingkah. Biasanya bila duduk dengan seseorang, paling tidak Naruto diajak mengobrol walau sekedar basa-basi. Tapi ini lain. Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya. Dan dia tidak bersuara sejak 15 menit mereka duduk bersamaan. Naruto jadi serasa diabaikan.

Naruto ingat jika pemuda bermarga Uchiha di hadapannya ini pendiam. Di kelas Sasuke pun penyendiri, hanya bicara dengan yang lain bila ada perlunya. Naruto sering memergoki Sasuke duduk sendiri di bangkunya sambil memandang langit dari jendela kelas. Atau duduk di taman belakang sekolah serambi makan siang dan membaca buku. Cenderung mengabaikan sekitar. Hingga teman-teman sekelasnya menghindarinya dan menjulukinya bisu.

Tidak tahan dengan kebisuan di antara mereka, Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan, "Hey, Sasuke..."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buku, melihat Naruto diam.

"Boleh aku panggil Sasuke, 'kan?" kata Naruto tersenyum, baru ingat jika ini pertama kalinya dia mengobrol langsung dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Kalau gitu panggil aku Naruto," Naruto nyengir sambil menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

Lagi, Sasuke terdiam tidak menyahut.

"Bisa bantu aku ngerjain ini?" ucap Naruto menunjuk salah satu soal di lembaran matematika. "Aku nggak ngerti nih. Kau 'kan pintar, jadi ajari aku ya," pintanya melas.

Sasuke mengerjap sebelum menghela nafas kecil. Dia menutup bukunya dan mengambil kertas dari tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto makin melebarkan cengirannya.

"...Yang mana?"

Mendengar suara halus yang dilantunkan Sasuke, Naruto jadi terpana. Suara datar khas remaja barusan sedikit berbeda di telinganya. Membawa desiran tersendiri di dada si pemuda pirang jabrik.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke mendongak sedikit ke arah Naruto. "...Namikaze?"

Dari panggilan tadi, Naruto langsung tersadar. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya, "...ah, nomor 3," katanya.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk, "...mana buku catatanmu, Namikaze?" tanyanya lirih.

Naruto menyerngitkan alis sambil menyodorkan buku tulisnya, "Panggil aku Naruto, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan margaku."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mengambil bukunya. Dia menundukkan wajah membaca buku Naruto tadi. Mengalihkan mata Onxnya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Hening kembali. Hanya ada suara tangan Sasuke yang bekerja menulis jawaban di bukunya. Naruto mendengus. Makin tidak suka dengan kediaman ini.

"Hey, aku minta diajari. Bukan menuliskan jawabannya," ucap Naruto agak tinggi. Meski bodoh dalam matematika, dia tidak mencontek teman ketika ada PR atau ulangan. Lebih memilih minta diajari oleh orangnya langsung, meski berbuah peringatan dari guru.

Tangan pucat itu mendadak berhenti menulis setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Masih menunduk dengan jemari bergetar kecil yang memegang pen. Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Shappirenya terpaku menatap tajam Sasuke yang tertunduk, kesal merasa diabaikan.

"...bicaralah sedikit, jangan mengabaikanku," kata Naruto menekan.

Diam.

Hening.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke.

Rasa jengkel Naruto makin menjadi. Dia mendecak lidah sambil berdiri kasar dari duduknya, mengambil buku, pen, dan lembaran soalnya dari tangan Sasuke. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tidak iklas lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda raven. Pergi ke bangku lain di balik rak buku dekat tempat duduk Sasuke.

Sasuke masih menundukkan wajahnya setelah mendapat perlakuan Naruto barusan. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya yang diatas meja terkepal sambil bergetar. Onyxnya berkabut tipis. Perih. Nyeri melanda dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Membuat Sasuke mencengkram kemejanya erat.

"...Maaf, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang membawa semburat orange di langit. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya ketika menyadari suasana perpustakaan yang agak menggelap. Dia menutup buku novel yang baru setengah dibacanya. Novel Myrtle yang tadi diambilkan oleh Naruto. Mengingat pemuda pirang itu membuat Sasuke termangu. Dia merasa bersalah karena dianggap mengabaikan keberadaannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengobrol dengan Naruto, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah duduk berhadapan dan bicara langsung dengan pemuda itu. Namun, Sasuke melewatkan kesempatannya. Dia terlalu takut memulai. Takut bila dia akan meredupkan cahaya orang yang disukainya.

Ya, Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Ah, tidak, mencintainya malah. Sejak bertemu pandang pertama kali saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dia telah terjerat oleh mata Naruto. Onyxnya sulit terlepas dari tatapan tajam tapi lembut milik Shappire pemuda tan itu. Menimbulkan gejolak tersendiri di relung hati Sasuke yang akhirnya berbuah cinta. Cinta sesama jenis yang tidak wajar bagi masyarakat meski Konoha telah melegalkannya.

Sasuke takut jatuh tenggelam terlalu dalam pada cintanya. Dia merasa bila Naruto bukan biseksual tapi straight yang menyukai lawan jenis—perempuan—. Pasti Naruto akan benci padanya kalau mengetahui perasaannya nanti. Apalagi dengan statusnya saat ini, pasti Naruto akan semakin benci dan jijik padanya. Makanya dia selalu melihat pemuda pirang itu dari jauh. Seakan takut menodai cahayanya yang seperti matahari. Takut bergabung dengan pemuda yang selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya. Takut jika dia merusak senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajah pujaan hatinya.

'_Seandainya waktu mengijinkan...aku ingin berdiri di hadapanmu tanpa __rasa __takut yang terus __menghantuiku__, Naruto,'_ batin Sasuke ngilu menatap langit jingga yang terlihat dari jendela di dekatnya.

'_Tapi aku yang sudah kotor ini, tidak akan bisa bersanding denganmu...'_

'_Karena kau terlalu terang untukku...'_

Lelah berpikir, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan sambil membawa bukunya ke meja penjaga perpus untuk didata karena ingin dipinjamnya. Lebih baik dia pulang, menjernihkan kepalanya dengan berendam air hangat. Atau mungkin tidak, karena ada order yang menunggunya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya santai menyusuri jalan setapak di perumahan tempat tinggalnya. Dia memilih tinggal sendiri daripada tinggal bersama keluarga besarnya yang merupakan Yakuza di kota ini. Menghindari celotehan sopan dari anak buah ayahnya yang mampu membuat telinganya gatal. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak suka terlahir di keluarga Yakuza. Orang-orang selalu memandangnya takut. Sering menjilat dan memujanya karena marga dan gelar yang disandangnya. Mereka hanya mencari muka agar bisa menaikkan derajat mereka sendiri yang bangga berteman dengan Yakuza. Mereka selalu melihatnya sebagai Namikaze dari keluarga Yakuza, bukan Naruto. Walau teman sekelasnya tidak begitu, tapi tetap saja.

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika Shappirenya tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang terpampang di hadapannya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto bisa melihat seorang pemuda raven yang ternyata Sasuke. Di sana Sasuke berbicara pada seorang pria jangkung berambut hitam panjang yang bersandar di mobil hitamnya. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi tak lama kemudian pria paruh baya itu menyeringai.

Pria itu meraih pinggang Sasuke, membawa pemuda itu dalam pelukan. Lalu berbisik di telinganya hingga Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum bibirnya dipangut mesra oleh sang pria. Membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar. Tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, pria itu menarik Sasuke cepat untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, '_...Sasuke, dia..._'

Sasuke terdiam dalam mobil yang dikendarai pria di sampingnya. Onyxnya menerawang menatap kosong keluar jendela. Tidak mempedulikan pahanya yang sibuk digerayangi oleh tangan pria itu. Baginya hal ini sudah biasa. Karena ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya yang seorang gigolo.

"Tumben kau pendiam, ada masalah?" tanya suara berat yang dilontarkan pria itu seraya melepaskan tangannya dari paha Sasuke untuk kembali memegang roda kemudi.

Sasuke menoleh, tersenyum manis yang tentu saja palsu, "...Hanya masalah sekolah, kok, Orochimaru-san."

"Hmm, apa itu begitu menganggumu?" pria bernama Orochimaru itu menyeringai tipis. Matanya yang seperti iris ular memandang Sasuke nakal. "Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikannya jika itu masalah biaya sekolah."

Mendengarnya Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Namun, tidak disadari Orochimaru karena pria itu fokus memandang jalan yang dilewati mobilnya. "...yah, kurang lebihnya begitu."

Orochimaru terkekeh, "Tidak usah khawatir Sasu-chan, aku akan selalu membantumu asal balasannya setimpal," seringaian lacur tampak di bibirnya.

Nyeri menghujam kembali di dada Sasuke. Dia sudah lelah menjalankan pekerjaan kotor ini. Tapi jika berhenti, dia tidak akan mendapat uang untuk membiayai sekolah mahalnya. Sasuke terpaksa melakukannya karena tidak bisa terus mengandalkan beasiswa yang makin menipis. Dia hanya tinggal sendiri di aparteman kecil yang murah. Tanpa orang tua atau sanak saudara karena mereka telah meninggal saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Dia harus menghidupi dirinya untuk makan dan menuntut ilmu di dunia yang makin modern ini. Jadi, kalau sampai Sasuke berhenti dari sekolah, dia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan mentarinya meski hanya memandangnya dari jauh.

"Kita akan kemana?" dalih Sasuke kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana kalau ke danau Konoha?" ajak Orochimaru.

Sasuke terperanggah, "...Mau melakukannya di sana?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih menantang?" seringaian mesum menghiasi wajah sepucat mayat milik Orochimaru.

Sasuke meneguk ludah sebelum menampilkan senyum palsu kembali, "...terserah anda, Orochimaru-san," jawabnya menuruti.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya ketika tangan Orochimaru mampir kembali mengelus pahanya lebih intim.

"...Ya, Tuan," ucap Sasuke pelan yang terdengar seksi di telinga Orochimaru.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih berada di tempat semula. Dia bersandar di dinding pagar salah satu rumah dekat tempat dimana Sasuke dan Orochimaru meninggalkannya. Masih syok tidak percaya. Tangannya mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya kasar sambil mendesah frustasi.

"Jadi, Sasuke _gay_?" lirih Naruto berpikir. "Tidak, dia tidak terlihat begitu..."

'_Atau dia melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu?—Jika iya m__engapa? apakah itu alasannya menjadi pendiam?__'_

'_Apakah itu yang menyebabkan matanya__ selalu__ terliha__t __ingin menangis?_' batin Naruto menduga.

Setiap kali bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, Naruto bisa melihat sorot samar Onyx hitamnya yang meredup. Mata yang selalu berbias getir dan luka. Hampir saja dia tidak menyadari itu jika matanya tidak jeli.

Namun apa urusannya. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, 'kan?, Sasuke melakukannya pun karena itu keinginannya 'kan?

Salah. Kalau saja perasaannya lebih peka lagi, Naruto akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Dia berjalan berlahan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh lagi. Dengan benaknya yang masih terbayang oleh dua orang yang saling berciuman tadi. Entah kenapa muncul gejolak aneh di dada Naruto sekarang. Panas dan... kecewa.

Membuatnya sesak tanpa sadar.

'_Kenapa?_' tanya Naruto di hati sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus pelan. Membelai wajah Sasuke hingga terbangun dari lelapnya. Sasuke melirik melihat langit hitam berbintang dari jendela mobil yang terbuka. Sepertinya dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu sampai malam begini. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Dan terkejut menyadari posisinya sekarang. Orochimaru tidur di bawahnya dengan telanjang dada di kursi penumpang bagian belakang mobil. Lalu dirinya yang terbaring tengkurap di atas tubuhnya, bertumpu dada tanpa busana dan hanya berselimut kemeja putih besar, yang diyakini Sasuke milik Orochimaru.

Sasuke terkesiap. Dia bergerak pelan menegakkan badannya, berusaha tidak membangunkan kliennya. Terjengit merasakan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat berusaha duduk. Sasuke berniat mengambil seragamnya yang berserakan di bawah jok mobil. Namun, belum sempat dia mengambil bajunya, gerakannya terhenti. Onyxnya membulat tertegun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sepion kecil dalam mobil. Dimana kulit leher dan dadanya terdapat banyak tanda kemerahan. Mata Sasuke nanar menyentuh salah satu _kissmark_ itu. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Bahunya bergetar menahan rasa panas di hatinya. Jijik dan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa kotor dan nista.

Selesai berpakaian, Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang berada di kursi penumpang bagian depan mobil. Dia membukanya dan menemukan seikat uang lembaran 100 ribu yen yang tebal. Bayaran untuk pekerjaan kali ini. Sasuke menutup kembali tasnya sebelum membuka pintu mobil di sisinya yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Hendak keluar dan pergi tanpa harus diketahui oleh Orochimaru. Lagipula, _service_-nya sudah selesai.

Pemuda raven berjalan lunglai menjauhi danau serambi menahan sakit di bagian _hole-_nya. Perih menjalar ke tubuhnya setelah aktivitas panas dan liar yang dikerjakannya bersama pria tadi. Dia harus sampai di apartemennya sebelum tengah malam. Lalu tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk sekolah dan order selanjutnya. Aah, tidak, sepertinya dia harus belajar dulu baru tidur. Di pertigaan jalan yang sepi dan gelap –karena lampu penerangan yang remang— Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya memutar memandang ke sekitar tempatnya berada. Tampaknya dia tersesat, karena dia tidak terlalu mengenal daerah ini.

Sasuke bersandar lemah di dinding sebelah jalan. Nafasnya mulai memburu, keringat membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Panas. Suhu tubuhnya naik berlahan. Sasuke baru ingat jika tadi sore dia belum makan sama sekali. Apalagi dia tidak mambawa jaket untuk melawan hawa dingin. Pantas. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, dia tidak boleh sakit dan tumbang di sini. Dia tidak mau absen sekolah besok. Bisa-bisa dia tidak akan bertemu mataharinya. Namun apa daya. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri dan berjalan lagi. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Pusing menghantam kepalanya.

Dan selanjutnya, gelaplah yang menjemputnya.

'_Naruto...'_

Naruto baru saja keluar dari supermarket yang terletak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil menenteng tas-tas plastik berukuran lumayan besar. Tas itu berisi makanan instant, sayuran, bumbu masak, dll, yang pasti cukup untuk persediaannya seminggu ini. Ya, Naruto harus memenuhi kebutuhannya karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Dengan mengeratkan jaketnya, Naruto memasukkan belanjaan ke dalam mobil dan menghidupkan mesinnya untuk kembali pulang. Dia tutup rapat jendela mobilnya. Menghindari hawa dingin dari angin musim gugur yang suhunya menurun. Naruto berbelok ke salah satu gang di pertigaan jalan. Tapi detik berikutnya, dia mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

Di hadapannya, seseorang tergeletak lemah di tepi jalan. Naruto bergegas keluar mobil menghampirinya dan berniat menolongnya.

"Hoi—" panggilnya begitu sampai di sisi orang itu. Tapi terhenti saat menyadari siapa orangnya.

Pemuda bersurai raven dengan poni panjang di sisi wajahnya, kulit putih pucat, seragam sekolah kusut yang dipakainya, serta paras itu, Naruto sangat mengenalnya. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelasnya.

Tersadar dari kejutnya, Naruto segera mengangkat tubuh pingsan Sasuke untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Dia meraba kening dan leher pemuda itu. Panas. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya berat dan tidak teratur. Sudah pasti ini demam tinggi.

'_Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?'_ batin Naruto terheran.

Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya, Naruto mendekap tubuh Sasuke di dada. Menggendongnya ala bridal style ke mobilnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Setelahnya Naruto berputar dan duduk di bangku balik kemudi. Melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya asal di pekarangan rumah. Dia membawa masuk tubuh ringkih Sasuke ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian mengambil sebaskom air dingin dan handuk basah untuk mengompres kening Sasuke. Lalu menyelipkan termometer di bibirnya. 39 derajat celcius, Naruto menghela nafas. Dia seka keringat yang menghiasi wajah merah Sasuke dengan handuk tadi.

'_Sebaiknya aku mengganti pakaian Sasuke. Bisa tambah parah kalau dia terus pakai baju yang berkeringat begini,'_ batinnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Betapa kagetnya dia begitu melihat banyak bercak merah memenuhi leher juga dada putih Sasuke. Bekas _kissmark_.

Shappirenya membeliak tidak percaya.

"Uugh..." lenguh Sasuke parau menggeliat gelisah.

Naruto tersentak. Dia mengangkat badan Sasuke berlahan untuk melepas kemejanya. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan memakaikan piyama tidur miliknya. Begitu selesai, Naruto menyelimutkan kain tebal ke tubuh Sasuke. Lalu mengganti kompresnya dan meletakkan kembali di kening pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Untuk beberapa lama, Naruto terdiam menatap wajah Sasuke lekat. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat tangannya menyentuh pipi merah Sasuke dan mengusapnya lembut.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang kau terjadi padamu, Sasuke?'_

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka berlahan. Memperlihatkan iris Onyx sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang. Pandangan samar menyapanya hingga harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Asing, itulah kesan yang didapatnya saat melirik sekitarnya. Dia berada di kamar luas bercat dinding kuning gading, lengkap dengan perabotan yang mengisinya. Sederhana tapi terlihat mewah.

Sasuke meraba keningnya dan mengambil handuk basah yang menutupinya tadi. Lalu beralih pada tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama biru tua –agak kedodoran untuknya—. Dia mendesah berat. Rupanya sakit benar-benar menyerangnya. Sasuke menyikap selimutnya untuk bangun mendudukkan diri. Tapi sialnya, perih menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya kembali. Membuatnya pasrah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

Sasuke tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah kegelapan merengutnya malam itu. Di jalan tidak ada siapapun. Lalu siapa orang yang menolongnya? Matanya berpindah ke samping ranjangnya. Terdapat meja kecil dengan lampu tidur, jam weker, baskom berisi air, dan sebuah pigura di atasnya. Sasuke memincingkan matanya untuk mengetahui image foto di dalam pigura itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan, mata biru Shappire, wajah tan bergurat tiga kumis kucing, serta cengiran lebar yang lepas dari bibirnya, Sasuke ingat betul pemiliknya. Mataharinya. Naruto Namikaze.

Sontak, mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdegub liar diiringi bahunya bergetar.

'_Naruto menolongku?!'_ batinnya terkejut. Tangannya mencengkram piyama yang dipakainya. '_Dia yang mengganti pakaianku?! Dia melihatnya?! Melihat bekas kissmark di tubuhku?!'_

Kepala Sasuke menunduk dalam. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sampai darah keluar dari sana. Air matanya menyeruak dari sarangnya. Sesak. Perih. Kecewa. Dadanya sakit luar biasa— Hancur.

Terbongkarlah sudah rahasia kotornya.

Apalagi tambatan hatinyalah yang menemukannya.

'_Tidak—TIDAAKK!_'

**PRAAANGG!**

Naruto yang berada di dapur terperanjat mendengar bunyi keras dari kamarnya. Dia berlari cepat keluar ruangan setelah mematikan kompor yang digunakannya untuk membuat bubur. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto menjeblak pintunya tidak sabar. Hingga keterkejutanlah yang menantinya.

Sasuke duduk bersimpuh di bawah lantai sisi tempat tidurnya. Di hadapannya terdapat beberapa pecahan beling tajam –yang diyakini Naruto berasal dari lampu tidur di atas mejanya—. Tangan Sasuke mengenggam salah satu keping beling yang besar. Dengan kepala tertunduk, dia berniat mengiris nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'_Shit!'_

Naruto melesat menuju Sasuke dan menyentak tangannya kasar. Membuat keping beling itu terlempar jauh dari jemarinya sebelum bertindak. Sasuke tercengang. Terbelalak melihat kedatangan Naruto di depan matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE?! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI, HAH?!" raung Naruto berang. Matanya berkilat tajam murka. Dia guncang bahu Sasuke keras berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

Sasuke ternganga menatap Naruto kaget. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat.

"Ja—ngan—sentuh," cekatnya bersuara parau.

Naruto menyergitkan dahi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKUU!"

Sasuke memberontak dari genggaman tangan Naruto di bahunya. Mendorongnya kuat dan melepas paksa sampai Naruto terjengkang ke belakang.

"KAU SUDAH MELIHATNYA 'KAN?! AKU MENJIJIKKAN!" teriak Sasuke keras. Kilat luka dan kecewa nampak di Onyxnya yang bergetir. "AKU KOTOR! AKU NISTA! TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MEMBUTUHKANKU! AKU MATI PUN TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG PEDULII!" histerisnya seraya membungkuk dalam dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Naruto terdiam. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Aku—sendirian—aku—hina—" gumam Sasuke serak dengan tangan menjambak rambutnya kuat. "Keluargaku sudah tidak ada—untuk apa aku menjalani hidup sia-sia?" Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. "Tidak ada seorangpun—yang menginginkan keberadaanku—"

Shappire Naruto menyendu. Hatinya trenyuh mendengar kalimat putus asa dari Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pemuda itu menunjukkan emosi dan menangis di hadapannya. Dia raih tubuh rapuh Sasuke dalam rengkuhan. Memeluknya erat mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Kau salah, Sasuke..." ucap Naruto pelan. Tangannya membelai surai ravennya lembut.

Sasuke terisak lirih. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang si pemuda pirang.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik padamu sama sekali," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. "Aku hanya terkejut mengetahuinya..." lanjutnya mengusap punggungnya berlahan.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar mencengkram kausnya.

"Jangan seperti ini Sasuke. Bunuh diri bukan jalan keluarnya..."

Nafas Sasuke sesegukkan.

"Jangan buang hidupmu dengan percuma. Kita bisa membangunnya kembali bersama-sama," Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke sayang.

"Kita bisa tentukan jalan hidup yang baru...dan aku akan di sisimu membantumu."

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di badan kekar Naruto.

"Aku akan di sisimu, bersamamu, melindungimu."

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Sasuke melepas tangisan kerasnya. Dia memeluk Naruto erat, melampiaskan kesedihannya di dada pemuda pirang. Naruto membiarkan Sasuke melepas emosinya. Membiarkan suara tangisannya mendominasi kamar luas yang mereka tempati.

Semoga beban batin Sasuke hilang nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan besar Naruto mengusap bekas air mata di pipi pucat Sasuke. "Sudah baikkan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam mengangguk lemah. Matanya masih sembab habis menangis. Naruto tersenyum kecil memakluminya. Dia menuntun Sasuke duduk di atas ranjang agar bisa membersihkan pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar. Akan kubawakan sarapan," ucap Naruto seraya membawa pergi sampah di tangannya keluar kamar.

Sasuke membisu termangu. Hatinya masih belum bisa percaya bahwa Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya. Tapi ada rasa kelegaan bila orang yang disukainya tidak jijik padanya. Sasuke merasa bersyukur karena Naruto mau membantu dan berada di sisinya.

'_Tidak apa-apakah jika aku bersandar padamu, Naruto?'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan nampan di tangan. Membawa sepiring omelet, semangkuk bubur, dan dua gelas air putih. Dia meletakkannya di atas ranjang sebelah Sasuke. Lalu mendudukkan diri bersama mereka.

"Makanlah. Aku yakin kau lapar sekarang," kata Naruto menyodorkan bubur hangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya ragu-ragu. Dia menyendokkan buburnya dan menelannya berlahan. Walau lidahnya terasa pahit, dia masih bisa merasakan enaknya bubur buatan Naruto. Lagipula dia memang lapar. Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya lagi, tidak bisa menahan senyuman melihat lahapnya pemuda raven memakan masakannya.

"Enak?"

"Hn, arigato," jawab Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kembali mereka berdua terdiam menyantap makanan. Sesekali Naruto memergoki Sasuke terpaku menatap buburnya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Membuat Naruto agak heran.

"...Aku—menjalani pekerjaan kotor itu selama 2 tahun ini," lirih Sasuke memulai cerita tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan makannya, menatap Sasuke menyimak.

"Keluargaku sudah meninggal waktu aku berumur 10 tahun. Aku tidak punya sanak saudara, makanya aku ditampung di panti asuhan," Onyx Sasuke meredup. "Tapi di panti asuhan, kami para anak kecil disiksa. Disuruh kerja menjadi pengemis dan pencuri untuk mendapatkan uang. Karena tidak tahan, 2 tahun setelahnya aku kabur melarikan diri."

"Beruntung saat itu ada orang yang menemukanku dan menawariku bekerja di kedai makan miliknya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena ternyata aku dijual olehnya pada orang kaya. Katanya, dia butuh uang banyak untuk biaya operasi jantung istrinya."

Shappire Naruto menangkap bahu Sasuke yang bergetar samar.

"Aku dijadikan budak nafsu oleh pemilikku. Tubuhku dipaksa menuruti semua kelakuan bejatnya. Tapi baiknya, dia mau menyekolahkanku hingga aku masuk SMA. Sampai akhirnya aku dilepas olehnya karena bosan," tangan Sasuke mengepal di atas pahanya. "Aku mulai hidup sendiri di apatemen kecil yang murah. Bekerja sambilan di toko buku dengan gaji kecil. Karena tidak mampu membiayai uang sekolah yang mahal, aku melakukan pekerjaan itu—"

"Aku ingin tetap bersekolah di sana— agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu," ungkap Sasuke tersenyum pedih menatap Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto—aku mencintaimu—" sebutir air mata menetes di pipi Sasuke. "Kau seperti matahari bagiku—tapi kau terlalu terang untukku—makanya aku hanya memandangmu dari jauh— aku tidak berani menyapamu karena takut menghilangkan senyummu—"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku tidak bisa—bersanding denganmu..."

Nafas Naruto tercekat. Lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tentang cintanya padanya, membuat Naruto kaget juga sakit hati. Nyeri menjalar di dadanya seakan mampu merasakan deritanya hidup Sasuke. Sungguh, sangat berbeda jauh dengan kehidupannya yang dikelilingi para penjilat harta.

Naruto mencondongkan badannya. Menyatukan kedua lengannya di tubuh Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat. Dia benamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda yang terisak di pelukannya. Dia hirup aroma mint yang menguar di sana.

"Maafkan—aku—" serak Sasuke lirih.

Naruto menggelang pelan. "Kau tidak salah apapun, Sasuke. Jangan minta maaf..." sangkalnya membelai rambut raven Sasuke lembut. "Aku senang kau menyukaiku."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga akan menyukaimu. Aku akan mencoba mencintaimu," Naruto mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Sasuke lembut. "Karena aku benar-benar ingin berada di sisimu dan melindungimu."

Iris Shappirenya beradu pandang dengan Onyx Sasuke. Menatapnya dalam penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku ingin bersamamu Sasuke..."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia peluk leher Naruto erat. Melesakkan wajahnya di ceruk leher beraroma citrus si pemuda Namikaze. Naruto balas merengkuhnya tak kalah erat. Memerangkapnya dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

Sasuke bersyukur Naruto mau menerimanya. Naruto pun berharap bila Sasuke mau berbagi dan berada di sisinya. Karena dia akan menerima Sasuke apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang warna jingga keunguan yang terlukis di atas langit Konoha. Memperhatikan perubahan alam dimana matahari akan kembali ke peraduan untuk berganti malam. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bingkai jendela. Menopang badannya yang condong ke depan. Menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan ke arahnya serambi menatap taman hijau di halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

Rasanya nyaman dan damai. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakannya. Mungkin karena beban batin yang selalu menghantuinya terangkat sudah.

"Aku sudah siapkan air panas. Kau mau mandi?" tanya suara yang dikenal Sasuke adalah Naruto. Sebab hanya pemuda pirang itu yang bersamanya di rumah ini.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Hn," gumamnya sambil mengangguk tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum membalasnya. Hatinya lega melihat Sasuke yang mulai menunjukkan emosi dan terbuka dengannya. Karena dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan ekspresi Sasuke selama ini.

"Biar aku gosok punggungmu," tawar Naruto.

Sasuke tersentak, "Tapi—"

"Tidak apa, aku ingin melakukannya," tambah Naruto tahu maksud Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di depan kamar Naruto. Kamar mandi itu bersih dan cukup lenggang. Dengan _bathtub_ berisi air panas di tepi ruangnya. Naruto mulai melepas kausnya. Menampakkan dada bidang berkulit tan eksotis dengan otot kekar yang terbentuk sempurna di perutnya. Sasuke sampai menahan nafas, menatapnya merona.

"Kau tidak membuka bajumu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke heran.

Sasuke ragu. Dia tidak mau Naruto melihat bekas _Kissmark_ menjijikkan di tubuhnya. "Lebih baik, kau mandi duluan saja," sanggahnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan pergi keluar bila tidak ditahan Naruto yang menarik lengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa," tekan Naruto menuntut.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk ragu. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing piyama Sasuke. Melepas kemejanya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai begitu saja. Sasuke menunduk, menelan ludah paksa ketika Naruto menatap dirinya intens –tepatnya ke bekas _Kissmark_ yang didapatnya dari Orochimaru—.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh salah satu tanda kemerahan di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil.

Jari Naruto bergerak turun menyusuri tanda merah lainnya. Tiba-tiba muncul rasa panas, marah, dan kecewa memenuhi relung hatinya. Shappirenya berkilat benci melihat tanda itu.

Ditariknya pinggang Sasuke untuk merapat padanya. Menundukkan kepala, langsung menabrakkan bibirnya ke kulit perpotongan leher dan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke memekik saat merasakan gigitan kecil namun sakit diikuti hisapan di sana.

"Na—"

"—Benci."

Mata Sasuke melirik kaget pada Naruto yang masih betah di posisinya.

"Aku benci melihat tanda itu," gumam pemuda pirang bernada berat.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya geli ketika nafas hangat Naruto menyentuh lehernya. Ditambah lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhnya erat, membuatnya tidak mampu menghindar. Naruto terus mengecupi kulit leher dan dadanya antusias.

"Naru—" cekat Sasuke membulatkan mata saat Naruto mendorongnya ke dinding. Menghimpit tubuh kurusnya dengan badannya.

Bibir Naruto berpindah ke punting kanan Sasuke. Menghisap dan menggigitnya lembut. Tangannya yang bebas menggapit punting satunya, lalu mencubitnya gemas. Membuat wajah Sasuke memerah padam. Dia mengigit bibir dalamnya menahan desahan dan rangsangan di bawah sana.

"Ngeeh—" Sasuke menggeliat. Tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu dan menarik rambut Naruto kuat untuk menghentikan niatnya. Dia yakin Naruto melakukannya tanpa sadar. Tapi, Naruto tidak bergeming. Masih gencar melanjutkan aksinya.

"NARUTOO!" bentak Sasuke keras hingga Naruto tersentak kaget.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Terkejut menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya barusan. Dia mundur selangkah, menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Maaf—aku—" ujar Naruto gelagapan dengan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dia raih sebelah tangan Naruto yang agak gemetar. Menggenggamnya lembut seraya tersenyum mengerti. "Tidak apa, aku hanya kaget..."

Tatapan Naruto meneduh. Dia menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Sasuke lemah. "Aku melakukannya tanpa sadar?" tanyanya yang menjurus pernyataan.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil mengusap bahunya pelan.

Naruto terdiam memejamkan mata. Entah dorongan apa yang menyebabkannya bertindak demikian –terlebih dia melakukannya pada lelaki—. Yang pasti, Naruto merasakan dadanya bergejolak liar saat melihat tanda kemerahan di badan Sasuke. Ada rasa panas dan tidak terima di hatinya. Membuat pikirannya kosong seketika.

–Cemburukah?

"Sebaiknya kita segera berendam," saran Naruto selepas menegakkan badannya.

Sasuke menurut ketika Naruto menariknya ke _bathtub _setelah melepas pakaian mereka yang tersisa. Duduk berhadapan dan berendam di dalamnya. Namun, aura canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua yang berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke sembarang arah. Enggan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke setelah hal yang dilakukannya. Sasuke juga menunduk canggung. Wajahnya masih merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Nngg, Sa—"

"—Aku tidak keberatan."

Shappire Naruto mengerjap saat Sasuke memotong perkataannya. Sasuke memainkan air di tangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Aku— tidak keberatan jika kau ingin melakukannya," terang Sasuke menatap Naruto bersemu merah.

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Kaget mendengar pernyataan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, semburat merah mewarnai kulit tan di kedua pipinya. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Aku—Nng—" gagap Naruto sulit menjelaskan. Shappirenya mengerling tak tentu arah.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Aku tidak memaksa. Kau malu tapi mau ya, Dobe."

"Apa?! Berani sekali kau memanggilku Dobe, Teme?!" balas Naruto jengkel langsung menoleh padanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau Dobe yang tidak paham perasaan sendiri," ejek Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Dasar, aku juga tidak tahu apa aku straight atau menyimpang. Aku tidak pernah terikat dengan seseorang sebelumnya, terlebih pada lelaki. Makanya aku bingung," jelas Naruto agak merengut. "Tapi saat melihatmu begini, entah kenapa membuatku kacau balau."

Sasuke mengerjap terkejut. "Kau—"

"Ugh, aku belum tahu Teme," potong Naruto mengacak rambut basahnya kesal.

"Yaah, cari tahu sendiri, Dobe," '—_Kalau kau memang merasakannya padaku, aku senang mendengarnya,' _lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Gezz, aku baru tahu kau bisa menyebalkan begini."

"Kau pikir tidak?"

"Melihat kau yang pendiam dan penyendiri di sekolah, siapapun tidak akan menyangkanya," Naruto mengedikkan bahunya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak ingin berbaur dengan orang lain. Kau tahu sendiri aku bagaimana."

"Yah, makanya kau juga Dobe, Teme," Naruto menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Aaw—"

"Paling tidak bergaullah dengan teman sekelasmu. Jangan menciptakan jarak yang membuat mereka enggan mendekat padamu," sarannya.

Sasuke mengelus dahinya, "Aku tidak mau, mereka akan tahu dan jijik padaku nantinya."

"Mungkin iya, tapi yang penting mereka tahu keberadaanmu 'kan?" kilah Naruto. "Lagipula tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan mereka," lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan ucapan Naruto barusan. Memang tidak ada salahnya berteman dengan orang lain.

Naruto mengacak rambut raven Sasuke yang basah. "Ini salah satu langkah untuk memulai jalan hidup yang baru, Sasuke," katanya tersenyum teduh.

Onyx Sasuke menatap pemuda di hadapannya lama, lalu mengangguk menyetujuinya. Naruto menyengir lebar senang dengan jawabannya.

"Aah ya, satu lagi."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanya.

"Berjanjilah, bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu lagi," ucap Naruto tegas seakan tidak menerima penolakan. "Tidak akan pernah. Kau harus berada di sisiku dan hanya untukku," tambahnya menekan.

Sasuke tertegun. Dia bisa menangkap nada keposesifan dalam ucapan Naruto. Seolah pemuda itu ingin memonopoli dirinya sendiri.

"Kau—seperti seorang psikopat," katanya agak ngeri.

Naruto menyeringai lebar. Shappirenya menatap Sasuke lapar. "Kalau iya?" godanya.

Sasuke menyerngit merinding. "TIDAK LUCU DOBE!" teriaknya langsung menyiram air ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tertawa keras membalasnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan makan malam, Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk pergi ke apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Naruto menyuruhnya tinggal bersama di rumahnya karena dia tinggal sendiri. Makanya dia meminta Sasuke berkemas dan memindahkan barang-barangnya ke rumahnya. Awalnya Sasuke ragu, tapi akhirnya setuju karena dia bisa terbebas dari pelanggan-pelanggannya. Dan lagi, ini merupakan salah satu langkah untuk memperbaiki diri.

Dengan ini, hidup barunya bersama Naruto akan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Penghuni kelas 2-A terheran-heran melihat ke arah dua pemuda berbeda fisik dan paras yang duduk di barisan belakang dekat jendela. Salah satunya Naruto, pemuda pirang jabrik yang dikenal sebagai anak tunggal Yakuza legendaris Konoha. Sementara lainnya Sasuke, pemuda raven pendiam dan penyendiri di kelasnya. Tapi hari ini keduanya terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau selama ini Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah saling berbicara atau bersama, maka ini kebalikannya. Mereka berdua duduk sebangku sambil mengobrol akrab dan santai. Seolah sudah lama saling kenal. Bahkan Sasuke terkadang tersenyum merona, menanggapi obrolan lucu dari Naruto yang nyengir lebar.

_God!_ Cantik sekaligus manis. Ini pertama kalinya para murid sekelas melihat senyuman menawan Sasuke. Sebab, biasanya dia selalu menunjukkan ekpresi datar-datar saja. Sungguh, mampu membuat para murid –terutama cewek- berwajah merah tergoda.

Para murid berpikir, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke ketika tidak masuk sekolah kemarin sampai mereka jadi akrab begini?

"Jadi nomer ini memakai rumus yang ini," kata Sasuke serambi menunjukkan rumus matematika di bukunya pada Naruto.

"Oh, aku mengerti," jawab Naruto mangguk-mangguk.

Saat ini Sasuke membantu Naruto menyelesaikan soal matematika pemberian Iruka-sensei, wali kelasnya. Naruto lemah dalam pelajaran ini, dari kemarin hanya 20 soal saja yang terjawab –itupun soal yang paling gampang—. Alhasil Sasuke turun tangan mengajarinya.

"Masih 40 soal lagi~" desah Naruto lunglai menjatuhkan badannya di meja. Kepalanya tengkurap di atas lembaran-lembaran soal.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Kapan soalnya dikumpulkan?" tanyanya merapikan kertas soal yang sudah terjawab.

"Besok, Iruka-sensei memang guru iblis!" sunggut Naruto sebal.

"Lebih parah mana sama Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Iih, amit-amit, Jangan sampai aku mengulang pelajaran bahasa darinya. Bakalan disuruh buat novel mesum nanti," pisuh Naruto risih.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata tertawa geli dengan jawabannya. Membuat Naruto diam terpana. Dia meraih sebelah tangan Sasuke dan membelainya lembut.

"Nanti saat pulang kita makan di luar, ok?" ujar Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum balas mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa Sasuke Uchiha ada di kelas?" panggil seorang gadis berambut pink –Sakura— begitu memasuki kelas.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya, "Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya agak lantang.

"Asuma-sensei memintamu datang ke ruang TU," terang Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi saat akan pergi, tertahan oleh Naruto yang masih memegang tangannya. Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang itu tanya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku 'kan belum menemuinya Dobe," dengus Sasuke.

Kembali Naruto membisu. Shappirenya menatap Sasuke dalam seakan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Sasuke jadi merasa ganjal. "Kenapa?"

"...Tidak, kembalilah secepatnya," kata Naruto bersuara berat. Tangannya melepas Sasuke tidak rela.

Sasuke memandangnya sebentar sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Naruto menghela nafas, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat aneh dari panggilan gurunya pada calon kekasihnya. Membuat rasa sesak muncul di dadanya.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang TU yang berada di lantai 1. Dia sering sering keluar masuk ruang TU karena pengurusan beasiswa. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil oleh Asuma. Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan begitu sampai di sana. Di dalam sepi hanya ada Asuma saja. Sepertinya karyawan yang lain sedang istirahat. Pria berambut hitam itu bersender di bingkai jendela menikmati rokok yang dihisapnya.

"Ada apa Asuma-sensei mencariku?" tanya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Asuma.

Asuma tersenyum, "Kukira kau tidak akan datang karena bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi."

"Tidak apa aku bolos satu pelajaran," balas Sasuke.

Asuma terkekeh kecil, dia berjalan menuju mejanya dan mengambil sebuah map biru. "Ini soal beasiswamu," katanya menyodorkan map itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludah menerimanya. Dia takut bila beasiswanya makin menipis. Karena itu artinya dia harus mencari kerja sambilan untuk mengumpulkan uang. Dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu lagi. Dengan ragu, Sasuke mulai membukanya. Lalu membaca isi map yang tertulis rapi di dalamnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melebarkan mata tercengang.

"Ya, beasiswamu tinggal 200 ribu yen," ucap Asuma menyadari reaksi Sasuke. "Kegunaan terakhir cukup besar untuk membayar uang ulangan semester, dan seminggu lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Kau perlu biaya lebih untuk membayarnya," jelasnya.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar samar. "Berapa besar uang yang dibutuhkan?"

"...Sekitar 1 juta yen, itu cukup untuk ujian kenaikan kelas dan pembayaran SPP selama 3 bulan ke depan."

Sasuke menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Uang yang diterima Orochimaru semalam pas 1 juta yen. Bila Sasuke serahkan, otomatis dia tidak punya pegangan untuk kebutuhannya ke depan nanti.

"Kapan pembayaran terakhir?"

"2 hari lagi,"

'_Bagaimana sekarang? Cari kerja sambilan pun percuma. Waktunya sangat sempit,'_ batin Sasuke resah.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Asuma. Asuma tersenyum ganjil menanggapinya.

"Aku bisa membantumu membayar uang itu," tambah Asuma.

Onyx Sasuke membola, "Benarkah?"

Asuma menyeringai, "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sasuke terkesiap, dia harusnya sadar pasti ada imbalannya. "A—apa?"

Asuma mematikan rokok yang setengah dihisapnya dalam asbak di atas meja. Dia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke mundur selangkah tanpa sadar.

"Kudengar kau sangat menyenangkan di pergulatan ranjang," bisik Asuma pelan di telinga Sasuke menggoda.

Sasuke menegang. Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

Tangan Asuma terjulur mengusap pipi dan dagu Sasuke. "Aku ingin merasakannya."

Sasuke tersentak. Dia mendorong bahu Asuma yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Sensei, aku menolak. Aku tidak tahu anda dengar hal itu dari mana, tapi aku sudah berhenti, " ucapnya menatap senseinya tajam.

Asuma menyeringai lebar. Beralih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke di bahunya. "Yakin? Aku bisa menutup biaya sekolahmu, lho."

Sasuke mencoba menarik tangannya. "Ya, dan tolong lepaskan tanganku," tukasnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Asuma menyeringai mesum. Matanya menatap Sasuke lapar.

"Ap—"

Belum sempat Sasuke berucap, dia sudah ditarik Asuma ke arahnya. Badan Sasuke dijatuhkan paksa ke atas meja. Tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Asuma yang membungkuk di atasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, walau kau menolak aku akan tetap melakukannya," ujar Asuma berkilat nafsu.

"HENTIKAN! ASUMA-SENSEI!" Sasuke memberontak. Mencoba melepas pegangan tangan Asuma di tangannya.

Asuma merendahkan wajahnya. Menjilat kuping Sasuke sensual. Sebelah tangannya merambah ke bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke. Meremas kejantanan si pemuda yang masih tersimpan di balik kain celananya. Sasuke melenguh, tubuhnya bergetar menerima rangsangan.

"Suaramu indah sekali," ucap Asuma berganti mencium lehernya.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa tenaganya seolah hilang akibat remasan tangan pria itu di bawah sana.

"Aaahn—"

Asuma makin melancarkan aksinya. Dia merobek paksa kemeja Sasuke hingga kancingnya terlepas dari tempatnya. Membuat dada dan perut putih mulusnya terekspos sempurna tanpa halangan apapun. Sasuke terperanggah terlambat bereaksi.

"TIDAAKK! HENTIKAN ASUMA-SENSEI!" tentang Sasuke makin meronta. Mencoba lepas dari sentuhan Asuma. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Tapi Asuma menulikan pendengarannya. Dia tetap menuntut Sasuke untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Tangannya beralih turun kembali ke sabuk celana Sasuke. Melepas ikatannya hendak menurunkannya bersama dalamannya. Namun belum sempat melakukannya, tiba-tiba pelipis kepalanya dipukul keras hingga membuatnya terbanting kasar ke lantai.

"BRENGSEK! BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH SASUKE!"

Teriak Naruto naik pitam setelah memukul Asuma sekuat tenaga. Mata Shappirenya berkilat tajam murka. Nafasnya terenggah tidak terima. Sasuke terkejut. Matanya berembun menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Asuma berdecih, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari lukanya. "Berani sekali kau memukulku, akan kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah."

"Silahkan saja," tantang Naruto bersidekap dada memandang Asuma angkuh. "Kau lupa aku siapa? Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu? Aku bisa balik melaporkanmu ke polisi atau Klanku biar kau di siksa, guru bejat!"

Kehabisan kata-kata, Asuma langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya. Menyabet tas kerjanya dan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto mendesah lega. Dia berbalik melihat Sasuke yang masih terduduk di atas meja dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sasu—"

"Jangan mendekat."

Naruto kaget, menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin mendekati Sasuke.

Badan Sasuke bergetar, mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemejanya yang sobek. "Aku kotor—jangan menyentuhku," seraknya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menghembuskan nafas berat. _'Lagi.'_

"Berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak me—"

"—Aku mempermasalahkannya," potong Sasuke masih dalam posisinya.

Naruto tertegun.

"Padahal—aku sudah janji padamu," air mata Sasuke mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "Aku janji untuk tidak melakukannya—" nafasnya mulai tercekat menahan tangis. "—tapi aku melanggarnya—"

Naruto terdiam. Dia paham maksud Sasuke. Kelewat sensitif memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan pemuda raven sekarang.

Berlahan, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Meraih tubuh tegangnya dalam dekapan hangatnya. Memeluknya erat tanpa niat melepaskannya lagi. "Bukan salahmu Sasuke. kau tidak melanggar janji apapun, itu kecelakaan," ungkapnya berusaha menenangkan.

Sasuke membenamkan wajah basahnya di dada Naruto. Mencengkram erat kemeja depan si pemuda pirang. "Maaf—aku terlambat ber—"

"Sssttt—" Naruto mengangkat wajah Sasuke menghadap padanya. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak suka."

Sasuke terpaku pada Shappire Naruto yang menatap Onyxnya lekat.

"Aku benci melihatmu menangis, Sasuke," tutur Naruto tajam. Jemarinya menghapus air mata Sasuke lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf karena terlambat datang menolongmu."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, arigato telah menolongku."

Naruto tersenyum teduh, dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Sasuke. "Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu lagi," tangannya kembali melingkari tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya erat. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. terlalu dini menyebut debaran ini cinta. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik siapapun." ungkap Naruto bersuara berat dan tegas.

Naruto menyadari perasaannya. Kenapa selama ini matanya selalu tertuju pada Sasuke, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, menangkap sesuatu yang terlukis di kilat mata Onyxnya. Mengapa dadanya sesak melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan orang lain. Naruto tahu artinya. Meski belum bisa menyebut ini cinta, dia yakin akan berbuah pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tercenung. Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya. Perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada dirinya.

Sungguh, sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Sasuke balas merengkuh Naruto tidak kalah erat. Menikmati kehangatan pemuda yang akhirnya menjadi matahari miliknya, seutuhnya. "Senang. Aku bahagia. Aku milikmu Naruto, hanya untukmu." Jawabnya tersenyum haru.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Tersenyum senang seraya mencium surai raven halus Sasuke. Menghirup aroma mint yang menjadi kesukaannya sejak malam itu.

"Tetaplah di sisiku selamanya."

"...ya."

.

.

.

_Dan matahari membutuhkan bulan untuk melengkapinya._

_._

_._

.

)+)+)+)+)+END+(+(+(+(+(

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya end juga...=.="" *) tepar di atas meja

Membuat fic yang terus berputar di benakku ini sungguh menyenangkan...karena dah selesai

Ok kita lanjutkan Coppia ato Gardenianya setelah ini...^^

.

.


End file.
